Digimon Master Quest
by killer2000009
Summary: When a small company releases a new MMO called digimon masters it is a smash hit. but with wild digimon saying that they will cross over and strange sighting all over the world is everything really what people think it is or will this 'game' bring a teribble evil? i own what i own and otheres own what they own. accepting oc's look on profile for fourm
1. Chapter 1

The Adventure Begins

0000

(Narrator)

In Digimon Masters, the most popular MMO out today with the oculus rift, you have a first person point of view and with the new smart phone, called a D-phone released by Grand Sly. You can now have a personal Digimon partner whom, with the aid of advanced artificial intelligence, 'at least that's what they say', can talk back to you, and as soon as you purchase the phone, you take a quiz which will pair you with your Digimon.

In game, the character customization ranges from facial features to gender to hair and, unlike most MMOs where you chose a certain hairstyle, you are allowed to design your own hair. Oh yeah, I almost forgot to mention that the modified cards are back. You remember season 3, otherwise known as Tamers, and how they used cards to power up their Digimon? Well, with the D-phone, you can apply the same principals when battling other Digimon.

There are so many new cards from the seasons after Tamers, I don't think I could count that high!

(Normal POV)

Walking down the street with a red shirt emblazed with the crest of courage on the front, brown cargo shorts, brown sneakers, and a black book bag was thirteen year old Josh Mel talking into his orange D-phone and if you were to look over his shoulder you would see an orange Tyrannosaurus Rex with red training braces on its arms talking back to him, "You mean I really get to enter the digital world?" asked the dino with what could be described as a smile - however it was hard to tell with his snout.

Smiling backm, Josh replied with, "Yeah, Agumon. My mom said that if I brought home another A on my test, we would go to Wal-Mart and buy a special edition package."

"What's so special about it?"

Josh explained that the normal package came with the CD ram for the game and the oculus rift while the special edition came with that and some extra in game options. After explaining that to him, he picked up his pace to get home.

0000

Walking into his home, Josh greeted his mother and showed her his latest test with a big red A on the front. After congratulating him, she gathered up her things and they headed off to the nearest Wal-Mart. After reaching home, his mother sat down on the couch and Josh ran upstairs with his new Digimon Masters box in hand and a wide grin on his face.

After opening the box, not only did he find the oculus and CD ram, but also what looked like a dock for his D-phone and a card scanner. Confused at first, he soon realized that you connected the dock to your computer to upload your partner from your phone to the game and use the scanner for the modify cards.

"Huh. And here I thought you just had to pair it or something." After installing the game into his desktop and laptop - just in case - he had to travel somewhere. Josh created his character that he chose to name Red Jet and it looked like a mirror image of him, wavy hair and all. He plugged in his D-phone, put on the oculus rift, and entered the game. The first thing Red saw was binary code that shaped itself into the layout of File Island.

He looked around and was surprised that everything looked so life-like, and then felt his pants being pulled on. He looked down to his right and saw Agumon at his side, smirking, and smiled to himself. "This is going to be awesome!" said Red as both he and Agumon fist pumped into the air.

0000

Author's note: ok hello everybody its killer reporting for duty. I'm liking the way this is turning out, I'm working on chapter 2 right now and its very promising a new character will be introduced and a little plot thrown in but it won't be very easy to find unless look hard enough. That's all for now signing off


	2. Chapter 2

Digital Dismay

0000

Wondering where to go, both Agumon and Red Jet wandered around the village of the beginning until a little, purple, nine tailed rabbit-like Digimon ran past them looking like he was running away from a Tamer and his partner. Surprised by the situation but thinking it was some kind of event, the two of them decided to follow the pair. "What the Hell is that thing?" asked Agumon.

"Let's find out," said Red as he pulled his D-phone from his pocket. He pushed the only button on it, a picture of the Digimon appearing on his D-phone. Underneath it held the following information:

**Name: Vi-Elecmon**

**Level: Rookie**

**Type: Virus**

**Attacks: Jamming thunder, Dark tail, Assassin bolt**

**This Digimon was born when an Elecmon was attacked by a vicious virus. His counterpart Vi-Elecmon has a very vicious personality and is always looking for a fight. Its name is derived from virus Elecmon.**

Putting his D-phone away, Red turned to the pair chasing the Vi-Elecmon and studied the Tamer; he was fairly tall, wearing a t-shirt with a printed-on bowtie, a black jacket, army style pants, black sneakers, pink spiky hair, and a pair of sunglasses sat on his forehead.

Agumon, like his partner, was studying one of the pairs chasing the apparently new type of Elecmon. However, he was looking at the Digimon; it was a short bipedal bear with a stubby tail and legs, training braces that were purple instead of red, a belt that he wore across his chest, and a backwards baseball cap that said 'Bears' on the front.

The jacket wearing Tamer decided that he didn't want to answer unnecessary questions and shouted, "Hey, kid! Leave this to me and go play!"

"Okay, one, I am playing. This place is just a game. And two, who are you calling 'kid,' you anime reject!" Visible sparks of electricity was seen between the two's eyes and their Digimon snapped both of them back to reality with the phrase 'less fighting more chasing!' Nodding their heads' in agreement, Red decided it was time to attack.

"Digi-Modify Solar Power Activate!" said Red as he slashed a card with the image of the sun on it through the side of his D-phone.

Feeling himself being charged by the sun, Agumon launched a fireball at the virus type while stating, "Pepper Breath!" Unfortunately for him Vi-Elecmon jumped out of the way just in time to dodge his attack and realized that there was no longer anywhere to run to. So instead of running, the Digimon turned around and scowled at the two Tamers that were staring at it.

"Do you children really think you can stop me!?" he shouted angrily.

"What's he talking about?" both Red and Agumon asked the unnamed Tamer.

In a defeated voice, the bear said, "If he doesn't want to say it, I will. First off, my Tamer's name is Soul Scythe-."

As soon as his name was said, Soul shouted "NO, Bearmon! If they find out who knows what they'll do!"

After that, a loud "Jamming Thunder!" was heard from Vi-Elecmon that decided that he has had enough talking, and with that cry came bolts of electricity from his tail aimed at the two Digimons.

"Digi-Modify Wargreymon's Brave Shield activate!" said both Tamers in unison while swiping cards. Orange shields emblazed with the crest of courage in white appeared in front of their partners to protect them from the attack.

Snarling at all four of the combatants in front of him, Vi-Elecmon was suddenly surrounded by a black orb of light and coming from the orb were the words, "Vi-Elecmon, Digivolve to….. **DARKLIZARDMON**!" and out of the sphere came a Digimon whose body was covered in black flames and wearing a silver mask on the top half of its face. Other than that, not much could be identified about the Digimon. Both Red and Agumon took a step back after seeing their new enemy; however Soul and Bearmon both took a step forward and Bearmon had a strange smirk on his face, almost as though he was happy that he was now facing against a bigger foe.

"Now's as good a time as any," said Red as he took out his D-phone and scanned the two Digimon that were not his partner:

**Name: Bearmon**

**Level: Rookie**

**Type: Vaccine**

**Attacks: Bear cub punch, Bear roll**

**Once it begins to battle, with the uncommon physical strength and will-power it possesses, it continues to battle no matter what kind of physical attack it suffers. It is normally a very reliable Digimon. Its name and design are derived from the bear.**

**Name: Darklizardmon**

**Level: Champion**

**Type: Virus**

**Attacks: Dread Flare, Snipe fang, Dark pain**

**A dark lizard Digimon. Even though it is covered with black flames, it can sometimes use ice based attacks. Its name is derived from the dark lizard.**

0000

"Josh, dinner!" shouted his mother happily as she set the plates on the table. Wondering what was taking so long because he normally comes running with Agumon in hand as soon as there is mention of food, Misses Mel decided that she should check on him. 'If he's just playing that stupid game instead of studying I swear I'll -,' at that point in her thought, she heard what sounded a shout coming from his room. Rushing inside, she saw Josh sitting in front of his desktop with the oculus on his head. When she looked at his monitor, she saw what Josh was seeing, which to her surprise was Darklizardmon, and by turning up the volume she was able to hear what was going on as well.

0000

Thinking that the playing field should be evened, Red decided to take the matter into his own hands. "Listen, okay? I know wild Digimon can't Digivolve on their own, and you're going to tell me how he did it after, but for now, we are taking him down!" Slashing his card through his D-phone, he shouted "Digi-Modify, Power Strike activate!" With that, both Digimon charged at the virus type, Agumon using his typical Pepper Breath attack and Bearmon charging with his claws glowing blue.

All of a sudden he started to roll on the ground and called out, "Bear Roll!" Soon, he was nothing more than a round blur with blue lines. While dodging Bearmon, Darklizardmon gladly welcomed the fireball to impact with his burning skin. Suddenly, he was impaled from behind by what could be described as an oversized syringe. Shouting in pain, the black flame Digimon turned to see nothing there but an open field. Realizing that this was their chance, both of the partnered Digimons went on opposite sides of the Darklizardmon while calling out the attack names.

"Bear Cub Punch!" was heard from Bearmon and Agumon chose a more physical attack. "Sharp Claw!"

Red, getting too excited, shouted go. Unable to dodge the incoming attacks, the Darklizardmon just chose to be deleted and, while disintegrating into red data particles, he just laughed and addressed all four of those staring at him in confusion, "You may have defeated me, children, but head my warning; I am but the first of many and our onslaught will begin soon. I was nothing more than a scout." With that he disintegrated into data and was absorbed by the two Digimon.

Picking up the syringe, Soul put it into his pocket and pulled out his phone, scrolling through a list until finding a picture of the syringe and next to it had the following information; Name = Demi Dart. Use = It is the item used by Demidevimon to either drain or restore the energy of the target.

0000

Looking at the four from a distance was what looked like a purple soccer ball with blue bat wings, bird-like talons, and a blue mask known as Demidevimon. Next to him was an orange and white Digimon that could only be described as a wiener dog with no snout and wings for ears who went by the name Patamon. In an annoyed voice, Patamon scolded the bat winged Digimon, "You weren't suppose to intervene, Demi. What will you say when the king asks you to report?"

Demidevimon only chose to laugh and reply smugly, "Lie, of course. And I'm going to get away with it if a certain suck up doesn't rat me out." With that, he shot a dirty look at Patamon who only chose to sigh and shake his head.

0000

"Okay, so when are you going to explain why you were chasing that Vi-Elecmon?" asked both Red and Agumon. After accepting that he needed the child to beat his foe, Soul told Red to meet him the next day at around four o'clock to explain, and with that, he took out his purple D-phone and scrolled down until he found the 'log out' button and pushed it. Where his avatar just stood were the letters 'LOGOUT' spelt vertically. Thinking that it would be best if he did the same, both Josh and Agumon saw a bright green light before being returned to the desk. After taking off his oculus and undocking Agumon, Josh turned around, seeing an annoyed look on his mother's face.

Slowly progressing to the door out of fear, Josh suddenly ran out and stated that he was going to eat. Sweat dropping at the scene, Agumon just marveled how his Tamer can be so courageous one second and such a baby the next.

0000

**Author's note: thank you for being patient and waiting for this chapter, yes I know that the fight against vi-elecmon/darklizardmon was anticlimactic however as stated he was just a scout and I really didn't have the inspiration for a huge battle. If you are interested in submitting an OC check my profile, Killer singing off**.


	3. Chapter 3

Light and Double Darkness

0000

Walking out of class into the hallways of Trinity high school were fifteen year olds Kia Daniel and Suneku Arakaba, both wearing the standard school uniform: a white button up shirt with the school's logo on the left top pocket and grey dress pants. They were both talking about the new episode of Digimon Fusion that aired on Saturday when suddenly a voice was heard from Kia's pocket.

"OK, refresh me, Kaba. If you love us Digimon so much, why don't you get a D-phone again?"

Pulling out his black D-phone, Kia sighed at his partner. It was a black Agumon. As the name suggested, it looked like a black version of Josh's except for the lack of bracers. Suneku reminded the Digimon that his parents couldn't afford one and he was happy just playing the card game. Nodding, Agumon started tapping his chin as if he was trying to remember something then surprised the two with his sudden speech.

"Don't forget about your science test next period. Kia said it had something to do with gravity." Both of them shot a confused look at the T-Rex before realizing that he was right and rushed to the library.

0000

Watching the two run were Demidevimon and Patamon on a floating holographic screen. Both of them had what could be described as both happiness and sadness in their eyes when Patamon decided to speak up. "I really miss Suneku. I wish we could at least talk to him."

After that demidevimon tried to start a conversation. "Well, we could email him but he would probably just junk it." They started tossing around ideas of contacting Suneku when the devil bat just blurted out that they could visit him. This got the winged eared Digimon upset and he started yelling something about portals.

The 'bat brain' as his friends called him stopped listening after the first three words which happened to be a booming "NO, you idiot!" Instead, he decided to bring up a little holographic menu labelled Leaks in bold letters at the top, recognizing the list, Patamon quickly stopped talking and realized that Demidevimon had a good idea for once. Scrolling down the list, Demi started to explain what he was talking about. "Magnamon entrusted me a list of Digimon that drop into the game world, and, since the barrier is even weaker now, there is a chance of them straying in the real world like our eggs had. If we were to get to Suneku, we could warn him. Now, if I remember right, some of these portals are still open and if we could get through one, we might be able to use it to access his phone or his laptop from the Internet."

At first, Patamon was stunned at how calculating his normally dim witted brother was and then realization struck. "What about our duties to the king?"

"We're his assistants; I think he can replace us. Besides, we are going to help him, in our own way," replied Demidevimon in a shaky yet serious voice. Smiling at the logic his brother presented to him, both Patamon and Demidevimon started flying off in the direction of a huge castle.

0000

After observing and subsequently interfering with the events that transpired between Darklizardmon, Soul, and Red, the two Digimon walked through a doorway of light and their image was seen on a computer in front of Suneku. Shocked by the sudden appearance, he almost fell off of his chair. Placing a wing on his mouth to hush the boy, Demidevimon pointed to his phone and the USB port on the laptop. Taking out a cord from on top of his desk and showing it to them, they nodded in response.

After connecting the items to his Blackberry, it started to shimmer before morphing into a white D-phone with a black lining. Staring in amazement at the event that just transpired in front of him, the two Digimon took the opportunity to transfer their data to the newly created D-phone. After greeting him properly, they asked if he remembered them and he looked confused so Patamon decided to enlighten him. "We hatched in your room a few years ago, but we weren't here the next day. We're sorry about that. We had to go back to the digital world."

Astounded by the information, Suneku decided to ask something just to get some closure, "Wait a minute, you're the Zurumon and Poyomon that came through this same computer as Digieggs?" Demi nodded in response and the boy lit up like a light.

"Oh yeah, every twenty four hours we are suppose to report to our king, Lord Fanglongmon," said the two. Suneku just realized that he had no way to explain his new D-phone to his friend and family, so he asked the two about it and they all agreed that they would say that he found it on the way home. However, they didn't know how to explain having two partners so they just gave up on the last part. After that, the rest of the day progressed normally with homework, dinner, television and sleep.

0000

Walking into school, Suneku saw Kia and pulled him into a corner with a big smile on his face. After asking what was going on, Suneku showed him his new D-phone with the two Digimon. As soon as he saw them, Kia started bombarding the boy with the same kind of questions that would come to you if the same happened to you and Suneku answered each in order with the story that the three created the night before.

"Well, I didn't buy it. I found it yesterday and took the quiz on my laptop to get these two. Don't ask how, it just happened. Also, I reported that I found it and the police said that they would call if anyone stated that they had lost a D-phone that fit the description that I would return it. Okay?"

Satisfied, Kia said yes and the two progressed to their first class when black Agumon was heard from his Tamer's pocket. "Why don't I get to meet his partners?"

Taking out his D-phone, Kia huffed and replied with, "Because I'm sure your going to annoy them to death." Laughing at the familiar scene of the arguing pair, Suneku showed pointed his D-phone at the two and happily introduced them. After exchanging pleasantries, the three Digimon were put in their respective partners' pockets. After that, besides the addition of Patamon and Demidevimon, the rest of the day went on as usual. However, that very night, a blue light was seen shining out of one of the computers in the school's computer lab, and along with it were red glowing eyes and an evil smile.

0000

**Author's note: OH YES! I'm finally done with this chapter, it took longer than expected and I apologize. I had exams so that hindered my righting a lot. I hope you enjoyed the chapter also, big thanks to 'Death the pistolman' for his OC submission. Killer signing off.**


	4. Chapter 4

The Battle Begins

0000

"Hey, Suneku, maybe you should start taking your Modify Cards to school. The two of us have been sensing something strange and want to be better safe than sorry."

Knowing that they were probably right, he picked up his Deck Case along with his D-phone and headed off.

Even though it was strange, many schools had transfers around the middle of the term and one of those transfers was Matthew Richards, or as his friends called him, 'Matt'. Walking into class late, he introduced himself and sat in the empty chair at the front of the class next to Kia who smiled warmly at him.

When that class ended, Suneku and Kai decided to get a snack and, not knowing his way around the school, Matt asked if he could join them to which they gladly accepted. After their Pringles were gone, the three boys started chatting and joking about the taste which somehow led to them discussing Digimon. After about five minutes of stating the advantages and disadvantages of some Digimon, from both Kia's and Matt's pockets, they heard a yelled, synchronized, 'HEY!' in annoyance. After that, the two of them had reluctantly agreed that one of the strongest Digimon was Megidramon.

Taking out their D-phones, Suneku took a good look at the dark purple colour and the Digimon that resided inside; it was a grey feline-rabbit hybrid with a white stomach and three long claws on each of its arms. Even though it was a quadruped by nature it was standing comfortably on its back legs as if bipedal. About three more periods passed by before the fire alarm went off and everyone ran outside of the school. However, Suneku's partners had other plans which led him to the school computer lab and, to his surprise, it was inhabited by nothing but an animated candle with wax arms and two faces, one on the actual candle while the other sat on the flame resting above the main body. Staring on in shock, Patamon was heard from his hand, "Get a grip Suneku, reload US!"

Trying to clear his head, he did not quite understand, which earned him an annoyed look from Demi who replied by telling him to point the D-phone out and shout 'reload'. After doing that, all of the computers started glowing and a black and white ball appeared in front of Suneku and out of it came his two partners.

010101

Outside of the school, Kia wandered around looking for his friend with a worried look on his face. Taking out his D-phone, he looked at Black Agumon and realized that the lizard seemed to be on edge, sniffing the air and his normally round pupils were slits. After he noticed his Tamer staring at him, looking worried, the black Digimon returned to his normal state, but not before confusing the boy with a statement of, "There's a Digimon nearby, and not just one." This earned him a confused look from both Kia and Matt, the latter of which took out his own D-phone and received the same treatment from his partner which he addressed as Gazimon. After that, the two Digimon pointed to the school and, for the second time, synchronized, saying, 'There'.

Nodding to each other, they ran back into the school and, following the directions provided by their partners, they ended up in the computer lab. Seeing them enter, Suneku tried to get them to leave. However, they refused as they both said that they could help Patamon and Demidevimon fight against the Candlemon as Kia called him. Suneku was trying to figure out what to do to give his Digimon the upperhand.

Breaking the silence, the candle started laughing like a maniac and extended his arm after shouting, "Melted Wax!" A stream of white wax came erupting from his hand. While avoiding the brunt of the attack, Demi and Pat still got struck on the tips of each wing and unfortunately, the wax hardened on contact, so it became very difficult to fly. Seeing this, Kia handed him a System Crash Card which he gratefully used. The wax on their wings disappeared and suddenly, Candlemon was much slower than before, which gave the flying Digimon the edge they needed. Patamon started expanding before shooting out a burst of air while shouting, "Boom Bubble!"

As soon as the air made contact, Demidevimon materialized an oversized syringe and chucked it at the floored candle while the announcing the name of the attack; "Demi Dart!" However, instead of the dart draining energy, Candlemon seemed to get stronger before the screens on every computer in the room started glowing a dim blue light. He was encased by the same black orb as Vi-Elecmon had before shouting out, "Candlemon dark Digivolve to…. MERAMON!"

Bursting out of the orb was a man covered in flames and a stitched mouth. While Candlemon had a childish and high(ish) pitch voice, Meramon's was very deep and commanding voice, which was made even more evident when he spoke to them. "Oh, it is so good to be back in my true form. I hate having to compress my data like that! So, now it's time to take care of you little pests and give my findings to the master."

Scowling up at the living flame, the two came in and tried to use their wing attacks to damage him but just got singed as soon as they made contact. While his partners charged at Meramon who effortlessly swatted them away, Suneku showed the other two boys how to reload their partners. However, Meramon simply pointed his palm and launched his Roaring Fire attack, bathing almost everything in his flames besides the boys who ran out of the room just in time. Looking at his D-phone Kia pressed down on the button and the following information appeared under a picture of Meramon:

Name: Meramon

Level: Champion

Type: Data

Attacks: Fire Ball, Roaring Fire, Fire Fist, Magma Blast, Fire Wave.

As a Digimon born out of the 'Firewall', it is known to protect things such as the internet from illegal entries. However, this Meramon has an anomaly in its core data. It possesses a violent temperament like the flames that wrap around its body and tries to burn everything that it touches. It has a stronger fire power than the same species that is found on File Island and taming this Digimon is very difficult. As a result, even if it is tamed, you will never know when/if it will bear its fangs. Its weakness is water and its name and design are derived from the onomatopoeia for burning (meramera).

Showing them the scan, all of them were wondering what it meant by anomaly. However, they didn't have much time to think as their partners flew through the door. All of them slashed a different Card to restore the energy of the Digimon before running over to them and checking to make sure that they were OK. Gazimon was the first to stand up straight and start charging at the burning Digimon, taking out a Card depicting a snow man punching the air. Matt slashed it while calling out, "Digi-Modify Frigimon, activate!"

Gaining a cool mist around his fist, the rookie shouted out, "Sub-Zero Ice Punch!" and started throwing punches like a professional boxer before jumping to the side. Doing that revealed Black Agumon putting his claws together as he started to shoot a stream of ice cold water at Meramon after feeling a familiar surge of energy while he shouted out, "Hydro Pressure!"

Screaming out in agony, Meramon dissipated into red particles which was in turn absorbed by all of the Digimon. After trying and succeeding to reload the Digimon back into the D-phones, Kia received a pop up saying that he has received a Meramon Mercenary and under a picture of the flame patterned egg were two options; the first was to keep and the second was to sell to the system. Showing the pop up to the other two, Matt and Kia realized that was exactly what would happen if they got the egg in Digimon Masters. Pressing the sell button, data flew out of his phone into the only non crispy computer. Agreeing that that was very weird, the three of them thought it best to leave the area before getting stopped by Pat and Demi telling Suneku that they should erase the security cameras. Walking in the direction of the office the three seemed to not notice the small flame that was in the lab.

0000

Sitting down in a dark room, a young boy about the age of eight plugged in a yellow D-phone and took the quiz to get a partner Digimon. Ten minutes later, he finally clicked the finish button and received a familiar looking candle on his screen.

0000

Walking home, Kia stated what would be considered the elephant in the room, "So, I'm thinking that you didn't find that D-phone of yours on the street, Kaba." Nodding, he explained to the three of them what had transpired the day before in his room which in response prompted Patamon and Demidevimon to tell them their side of the story.

0000

Coming home a little later than usual Suneku was viciously hugged by his mother. She was crying and had been munbling about being woried about him and how she had heard about the fire at his school. After embracing and soothing misses Arakaba he looked over her sholder onto the tv which was switched onto BBC the volume seemed to be muted he read the text which just repeated "School nearly burn to the ground. Students report seeing a living candle come out of a computer!"

**Authors Note: I know that this has taken a while but here's the next chapter. I want you guys to tell me what you think, also stop putting the fact that you're going to submit an oc in the review and JUST SEND IT IN!**


End file.
